(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of multi-functional image processing apparatuses have been put to practical use with multiple functions such as copying, printing, and scanning, as well as searching for files and sending/receiving e-mails by connecting to a network including the Internet. Besides, there have been developments in contactless IC tags (RF-ID) from/to which so-called a reader/writer is able to read and write information by performing radio communication. Contactless IC tags (hereafter, simply referred to as “IC tags”) have been recently more and more miniaturized and reduced in price, and there is a proposal made about embedding IC tags 0.4 mm square into paper currency for individual identification.
In this current situation, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-321938, for example, with regard to an image forming apparatus that, when a user who is carrying an ID card comes to the vicinity of the image forming apparatus, reads personal setting information stored in an IC tag and automatically changes the setting in the image forming apparatus.
It is not necessarily the case, however, that the preferred setting for a user is always the same. There also may be some cases where a user desires to use a different function of the multi-functional image processing apparatus each time depending on the image formed on the document, for instance. The technique of the prior art mentioned above has a problem of not being able to cope with such cases.